The Heart Is Always Searching
by a girl named alice
Summary: Lilly Truscott never forgave Joe for leavign her for Wyckoff. Five years later, she reluctantly goes to meet the boys at one of their concerts. Will the flat haired JoBro win her back? Eventual LOE
1. 1: Speaking of The JoBro's

Why does anyone fall in love with the people they do? Well, other people may have complicated reasons. Mine, however, were simple.

He was different.

He seemed so together, even if he was dying inside.

I won't lie, he was gorgeous.

His eyes captivated me, like nothing else could.

Who was he? His name was Joe. Joe Jonas to be exact. Who am I? Well my name is Lillian Truscott, Lilly for short. I knew Joe way before he ever got famous. Best friends forever didn't last when he moved to Wyckoff. He told me he wouldn't forget me. Sometimes I wonder if that boy was lying. I've spent hours trying to decipher his words, searching for a hidden meaning beneath the syllables.

" _I love you Lilly. I'll never ever forget you, even if you decide you don't want to remember me. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what."_

I'll probably never forget the way his tears felt against my wet cheek, or how his arms desperately pulled me into the last hug I ever let any guy give me, including my father.

It's been five years since that boy left me for Wyckoff. Five years since I ever felt loved by a guy. I miss him more than words could ever say. I never could forget him, even if I wanted to. I suppose holding onto silly middle school romances is one of my better talents.

" Lilly!? Snap out of it!" My best friend Miley snapped her fingers at me to snap me out of my distant thoughts of Joe.

" Huh? What? Oh, sorry Miley, got lost in thought." She sighed and flipped her brunette waves huffily over her shoulder, undoubtedly knowing what my mind had wandered to.

" Good god Lils. One minute you are all psyched for shopping, and the next you space out when I mention about our JoBro Tickets! You'll be fine. You actually get to see him Lilly! Don't deny that you want to. I know you do. I've talked to Nick and Joe wants to see you. He's missed you."

" If he really fucking missed me, he wouldn't have left for stupid Wyckoff!" My eyes must have looked like sparkling diamonds, they were so filled with tears.

" Lilly! Why do you always assume that he was the one who made the decision to move all the way across the country to Wyckoff? It was his dad's! Nick told me everything! Joe was yelling and screaming at his father because he didn't want to leave you. He loves you Lils. He regrets everything, all the hurt, and the tears he made you cry. He has never forgiven his dad for making him hurt you."

I turned away. I hated myself so fucking much for acting like this. But Miley never had to feel that missing hurt. The emptiness where he used to be. Well, still was, but he was distant. But she never had to feel the blissful sting of the razor as it hit her wrist. She never felt it, and she probably never would. She didn't love Joe Jonas like I did, and still do, and she never could.

" You just don't understand Miley. You never had to feel him leave. I did. And that's why I don't think I can do this. I can't watch him go away again." I looked away, unable to watch her incredulous look.

" Please, Lilly. You have to trust me. This is what you need. You need to see him again. Ever since you started sleeping at my house since your parents have been fighting, I've heard you talking in your sleep. You say his name. And a couple times, you said you missed him. Don't tell me that you can't go see him."

" Fine. I'll go. But I will not promise anything. I'm sure he can expect that after everything."

" No one's ever said that you had to. Okay? I'm just glad you are coming. Joe will be so happy!"

I wasn't sure how to cope with this new idea of actually seeing him after five years. How had he changed? Well, I mean on the inside. He's definitely changed on the outside. His hairs longer, and he looks very, and I mean _very_ well built. Suddenly I started to rub my arm, but I didn't notice.

Miley did.

" LILLIAN TRUSCOTT! Let me see your arm!"

" No! Why do you need to?"

I tried to pull my arm away, but Miley was too quick. She thrust my shirt sleeve up and stared angrily at what she saw.

And there they were. Faded pink letters spelling out J-O-E. I couldn't explain this to Miley, and she never let me anyway.


	2. You Kissed Her?

Miley took a long time to finish yelling at me for cutting myself. And like I said, she never let me explain any of it. She just assumed I was overreacting to Joe moving. By the end of her ranting, I had enough. I went off on her, even though I knew she was right.

" It's not fucking overreacting when you love someone very much. Maybe it was wrong, but at the time, I felt that it was right! I needed to feel _something_ Miley. Something besides cold. I _loved_ him, and he left me. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. And I decided to try what so many people were doing nowadays. And I felt something. And it felt good. I never cut more than Joe's name right there. Alright? So you can stop overreacting and know that I'm better. I don't do it anymore."

She sat down on a bench huffily and started to text someone. Probably Nick. When she flipped her phone shut, my phone suddenly went off. It was a text from a number I didn't know. I opened it and saw that it was from the one and only, Joe Jonas.

" _Lilly. It's me, Joe. It's great that you're coming to the concert. I miss you so much. And I am sorry. For everything that happened. I wish I could make it better. 3"_

I texted back, feeling kind of happy that he still sent me the hearts. Maybe all those girls he went out with, like AJ, were just dates he went on to try and fill the void where I used to be. Maybe.

" _Hey Joe! Yes, I miss you too. But, you do know I can't promise anything. I can't wait to see you. I accept your apology, but I still can't promise anything. 3"_

Miley tapped me on the shoulder. " We have two hours to get ready for this concert. So lets get back to my house and get you looking hot enough for a reunion with your favorite JoBro!"

I decided not to argue with Miley at this point. She was already pretty upset about my cuts, and I didn't want to make this any worse. And so, I was tortured for an hour and a half, while she did my nails and thrust me into one of Hannah's fabulous outfits. A hot pink plaid mini skirt, with a sparkly black tank top and really cute knee high black boots. I felt so awkward, but I had to admit, the outfit was adorable. Then she put my hair in some form of like casual mess-up. My mom usually called it, " Fuck me" Hair. I liked it. But Miley was doing a lot just for me seeing Joe. Almost too much as she put on eyeliner, hot pink eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. Cherry flavored I might add, Joe's favorite flavor of all time. Then she made herself look decent and we were off.

" Name please?" The guard said at the backstage door.

" Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott?"

He ushered us into backstage and Nick bounded out looking pleased that we had actually showed up. " Miley! Lilly! YAY! You made it!"

" Yes Nick, we made it." Miley said and kissed him on the lips. After they were finished, I waved hello to him and he led me to a whole different section of the backstage area.

" Joe's in here. Go!" He shoved me into the room, and I seemed to have startled him.

" This is a restricted area. No access."

" I think I'm allowed," I said, and Joe turned around quickly. He bounded over to me in three huge steps. He pulled me up in one of the tightest hugs I had ever received.

" I am so glad you came. I was worried for a little bit that you wouldn't come." He hugged me again, and I won't lie, it felt much better than I remembered. I missed this. I missed him.

" I had to. Yes, I'm still mad at you. But I think after awhile I'll get over it." He was smiling, and I loved it. Suddenly his lips were at my ear.

" I'm staying in Malibu. Shhh, don't tell anyone." He pulled back and was grinning like an idiot. I was dumbfounded.

" But your family, and your friends, won't they want you back home?"

" I'm absolutely tired of listening to them. And I'm tired of being away from you. Please, don't tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm right." And with that he leaned in close, and I don't know what came over me but I did it.

I kissed Joe Jonas.

And yeah, he kissed back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Miley and Nick standing in the doorway looking incredulous. I pulled away looking embarrassed and flushed. Joe looked pleased, he had gotten me to kiss him. I smiled slightly at him, but then turned to Miley and Nick.

" Uh….Uh, we were just, just, well I mean, we were saying, well uh."

" Let's go Lilly. The shows about to start and I need to have a word with you."

" Okay. Uh, I'll see you after the show?" Joe nodded and I obediently followed Miley to our front row seats.

She sat for a moment, perhaps pondering how she was going to go about talking to me about this. " Lilly, I thought you said you couldn't promise anything. I thought that meant that you were going to try and be nice, but not fall all over him. How is it after five minutes of seeing him, you are already making out?"

I wondered how to explain. I couldn't tell her of Joe's plan, but I could make it work. " He hugged me and we talked for a little bit, then We hugged again, and I don't know, I guess both of our feelings got in the way, and when I looked up, he was staring into my eyes, and I don't know what happened. One minute I'm looking into his eyes, and the next, I kiss him. No Miley, he didn't kiss me first, I kissed him."

**Joe and Nick. (Joe P.O.V.)**

" You kissed her? How could you do that knowing we're going back home in two days?"

" No, you're going home in two days. I'm staying here. I already arranged it. All my stuff is in my new place, and I already worked it out with mom and dad. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let Lilly suffer cause of me again."

I didn't know how I was going to help with the Jonas Brothers. Maybe, while we were on break, they'd all move out and come here. Nick could live with me and Kevin.

" So, you are going to move here, all because of Lilly? What if something happens and you end up breaking up with her?"

I was mildly angry at this point. " That's not going to happen. I'm not breaking up with her. She'll have to break up with me in the end."

" Whatever, you know that in the end, you still have to leave her to go on tour with us. Which reminds me, we have a show to do. Let's go. You'll see Lilly later."

And with that, we walked on stage.

**After the concert. (Lilly P.O.V)**

The concert was amazing. When they sang "Hello Beautiful" Joe pulled me onstage and looked me in the eyes and sang right to me. Nick looked a little less pleased. Perhaps he hoped Joe could keep the song a little less biased. As I made my way backstage, I saw him waiting for me.

" Dinner for milady? Or should I have the limo driver drop you off at Miley's?"

" I think dinner sounds wonderful. Lead the way!" He pulled me into the limo and after dropping Nick and Miley off at a random McDonalds, and Kevin off at the hotel, we pulled into a Old Country Buffet, one of my favorite places to eat.

" You remembered! Your remembered I love OCB!" I was grinning. He was laughing at me but not in a mean way.

We walked in and as the cashier gave us the total I reached for my purse, but Joe beat me to it. He whipped out a credit card and handed it to her. Then we walked into the nearly empty restaurant and made it an adventure. We searched high and low for the perfect spot then Joe yelled, " THERE!" He pulled me to the corner where a dozen white roses, my favorite, were lying and two candles were lit. I knew he had set this up beforehand.

We ate and then started to get silly. We wiped the various food items from our faces. I might add that Joe started the food fight. Suddenly the tone was more serious. He looked into my eyes and slid closer to me. " I really missed you Lilly."

" I missed you so much, Joe, you probably wouldn't be able to believe it." It was at this point that He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips softly. I sighed slowly and my lips parted ever so slightly. He felt it and deepened one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had. Too soon for my taste, he pulled away, but ever so slightly, he moved his face down to my neck and kissed it softly. I redirected his head to my face and he kissed me again. My heart was racing. And I knew that this was real. My heart was back in Joe Jonas's hands.

Just where it belonged.


End file.
